The present invention relates to motor vehicle windows.
Usually a windshield is bonded to a flange of a window frame by adhesive, and this presents difficulties in holding the adhesive in position of the marginal area on the rear surface of the windshield during assembly.
It is necessary to attach adhesive to the marginal area of the windshield with even thickness and width, thus requiring skilled labour. In conventional practice, a looped dam member of flexible plastic material such as rubber is bonded to the windshield to define a marginal area and to prevent adhesive from flowing inwardly from the marginal area. However the difficulty of attaching adhesive to the marginal area with even thickness and width is still unsolved and moreover bonding operation of the dam member to the glass, without skilled technique, might result in undulation of a portion of the dam member.
Since in the conventional practice a plurality of spacers have to be attached to a flange of the window frame before pasting an auxiliary agent of the adhesive on the flange, there is possibility of a remaining portion of the flange being unpainted, causing weakening of the bonding of the glass to the flange.